An RC-IGBT includes a gate terminal, a collector terminal (drain terminal), and an emitter terminal (source terminal). An RC-IGBT can be operated in a forward biased mode, which is when an internal pn-junction between a body region and a drift region of the RC-IGBT is reverse biased, and in a reverse biased mode, which is when the pn-junction is forward biased. In the forward biased mode, the RC-IGBT only conducts a current when a suitable drive potential is applied to the gate terminal, while in the reverse biased mode, the RC-IGBT conducts a current independent of the control of the gate terminal. In the reverse biased mode, the RC-IGBT operates like a diode that may cause reverse-recovery losses when the RC-IGBT switches from the reverse biased mode, which is when the body diode is conducting, to the forward-biased mode, which is when the body diode is reverse biased. It is basically desirable to reduce those reverse recovery losses.